ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Slapback
Slapback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ekoplektoid from the planet Ekoplekton. Appearance Slapback takes the appearance of a green humanoid frog with grey metallic eyebrows and green eyes. He wears a blue, black, and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a grey and black mask. Slapback wears the Omnitrix symbol on his back. Powers and Abilities Slapback is capable of duplicating himself to an unknown degree when his back is struck. This can also be accomplished whenever Slapback applies sufficient pressure on his own back by pressing the Omnitrix symbol. The clones are not linked in any way and can act independently from one another. Each time he duplicates, the resulting Slapback clones become smaller and stronger by a proportionate amount.Omni-Copped It is possible for Slapback to duplicate enough to become as dense as a black hole. Slapback's clones become denser and more durable the more they multiply, with Slapback quarters being dense enough to harm Bashmouth.Heat of the Moment The Slapback clones can fuse back together into the original Slapback form. Weaknesses Slapback seems unable to control his duplicating power, as each strike on his back forces him to duplicate unwillingly. The combined weight and mass of each set of Slapback clones may cause issues to his surroundings.Gwen TennysonRath of Con Since each of the clones have their own sense of individuality, Slapback can end up fighting himself if incensed. In his base form, Slapback can't reach his own back if his arms are in a certain gesture.Forever Road If Slapback times out, the Slapback clones are automatically fuse back to the original Slapback and then time out.Steam Fight at the OK Corral History *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Slapback was added to the active playlist due to the Omnitrix's reboot. *Slapback was first used in Omni-Copped, where he tested his powers inside the Omni-Copter. *In Rath of Con, Slapback appeared in a daydream. *In Cyber Slammers, Slapback appeared in a daydream. *In LaGrange Muraille, Slapback went after LaGrange. *In Buggin' the Buggs, Slapback battled Sydney and helped to clean up the Chrysalen Institute. *In Four by Four, Slapback appeared in a daydream, in which he and his clones inhabited all of Twin City. *In The Claws of the Cat, Slapback tried to demonstrate to Gwen his sole responsibilities as a hero. *In Forever Road, Slapback defeated LaGrange and destroyed his device. *In The Night Ben Tennyson Came to Town, Slapback ended up inadvertently destroying the train switch in an attempt to steer the vehicle away from it. Fortunately, he made up for it when his clones worked together to replace the gap, saving everyone. *In Xingo Nation, Slapback fought Thornblade before later teaming up to defeat Xingo. *In Heat of the Moment, Slapback defeated the Weatherheads and convinced them to chase Bashmouth, after returning to their emotionless selves. *In Steam Fight at the OK Corral, Slapback battled the Clocktopus until he timed out. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Omni-Copped'' (first appearance) *''Rath of Con'' (daydream) *''Cyber Slammers'' (daydream) *''LaGrange Muraille'' *''Buggin' the Buggs'' *''Four by Four'' (daydream) *''The Claws of the Cat'' *''Forever Road'' *''The Night Ben Tennyson Came to Town'' *''Xingo Nation'' *''Heat of the Moment'' *''Steam Fight at the OK Corral'' Season 4 *''Ben in Rome, Part 2: The Bee's Knees'' (offscreen transformation; goes Omni-Kix) *''Digital Quality'' (goes Omni-Kix) Naming and Translations Etymology Slapback's name is a combination of the words "slap" and "back"; this is a reference as to how his duplication powers work: by slapping his back. A "slapback" is also a kind of doubling echo with relatively long delay between repetitions of the sound, so that the individual echoes can be perceived. Trivia *Slapback's name was coined by Gwen and approved by Max, Phil, and a Slapback quarter when his quarters held a vote on the name. **Ben's proposed names for the alien were "Big Boy" and "Brawno". *Slapback replaces Grey Matter.Opening Intro for Season 3 *Slapback's frog-like design resembles Bullfrag. *Slapback's voice becomes higher pitched the more he duplicates. References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens